


The Battle of Saule

by Daegaer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 13th Century CE, Battle of Saule, Gen, Historical, International Relations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Lithuania and Prussia settle a little land dispute.





	The Battle of Saule

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kanadka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanadka/gifts).



Lithuania took a breather and evaluated the situation. It was more than time to make this personal. He spurred his horse out between the lines, lifting his visor.

"Hey! You! You excuse for personified bad faith! Come out and let's settle this like -"

"Opposing ideologies?" the German Order said, riding forwards. "D'you like my fancy vocabulary? You could have it too if you'd convert and learn Latin."

Lithuania very deliberately spat to the side.

" _That_ for your church's language. My duke was right to laugh at your pope."

"Your duke will burn for idolatry!"

He was losing his temper. Good.

*

The armies faded away until it was just them. Lithuania settled himself firmly in the saddle. It was up to them now.

"This is my land. Go!"

"It's been mine for years. Go home or die, you pagan moron!"

The words were still hanging in the air as Lithuania spurred forwards, slamming his visor down. His sword was out before the horse had crossed half the distance; he slammed it down as the German Order got his shield up.

The German Order hauled his horse around, forcing it into Lithuania's, swinging his flail at Lithuania's head.

The fight was on.

*

They fought for hours, until Lithuania could see the exhaustion in the German Order's scarlet eyes, shadowed within his helm. He began forcing him back, every step of their horses covering leagues that the armies would march.

"Why aren't you _tired?_ " the German Order gasped.

"The gods are on my side," Lithuania laughed.

"Christ, help me," the German Order said and found a second wind, pushing Lithuania back several steps. The flail rang against Lithuania's helmet, and for a moment all Lithuania could see was a resounding darkness.

 _Queen of Serpents_ , he thought, _guide my steps_.

Slowly, the darkness cleared.

*

"Hardly any of your men are properly armed," the German Order complained, his blows coming slower now. His horse barely avoided putting a hoof into a rabbit hole and coming down. "Javelins and leather jerkins against heavy knights? It's not right!"

Lithuania's sword changed at once to a javelin and he flung it through the German Order's horse's heart. The German Order tumbled off, landing on the other side of a trickle of water. 

Lithuania let his eyes refocus to see his people and was immediately surrounded by his army, cheering as the crusaders fled across the wide Daugava river.

**Author's Note:**

> The Battle of Saule was fought in 1236, between a German crusading order related to the Teutonic Order, the Livonian Brothers of the Sword, and pagan Samogitians. Between 48 and 60 knights were killed, including the Livonian Master, Volkwin. The defeat was so resounding that the order was brought within the larger Teutonic Knights rather than remain separate. The Duke of Samogitia was a rival for Mindaugas, who became the first Grand Duke of Lithuania, and Samogitia was the last area within Lithuania to convert to Christianity.


End file.
